


The One With The Teasing

by PolkaDot_BowTie (orphan_account)



Series: MTMTE Sitcom [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Holomatter, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: This is a first for me, but since issue 43 of MTMTE, I couldn't stop thinking of the random adventures they would get up too. It was originally of Friends and blah blah, but I decided that 'Cheers' would probably be a far more suitable idea. The first chapter was a start but nothing actually involving the cast and blah blah.





	The One With The Teasing

Just a normal day in New York.  
Rodimus and Drift all sat in the main room of the apartment, hands over they're eyes.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Came a feminine voice from the other room.  
"We promise! Just come out!" Rodimus said, irritation lacing his voice. 

Out came a woman, with golden brown skin and Dark hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. Rodimus looked dazzled. Drift gave him a quick nudge in the side, and winked.  
"It's great, Magnus, I don't know what you were so worried about?" Drift joked.  
Magnus shrugged, looking to the side.  
"It's about Megatron isn't it?" Rodimus guessed.  
Magnus shrugged again, just as Brainstorm stormed through the door, closely followed by a fed-up Nautica. Brainstorm sat down next to Drift and folded his arms.  
"Oh no, what's wrong with you...?" Drift nudged.  
"Percy won't talk to me..." Brainstorm pouted.

"What did you do this time?" Rodimus sighed, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a small beer from the fridge.

"Why does everyone always assume it was me?!"

"Because it usually is....?" Drift butted in.

Brainstorm huffed. Nautica continued for him.  
"Percy is upset that Brainstorm can't keep his side of the lab clean, and is giving him the silent treatment until he does."

"You really should keep the lab clean, it decreases the likelihood of... things going wrong and generally makes things look nicer!" Magnus added. 

"Shut up, Magnus." Brainstorm mumbled, annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wasn't anything, just getting a grasp for the idea


End file.
